A Change of Scenery
by InuYasha's One True Love
Summary: A storm, a poweroutage, a fire, a visit from your alltime favorite silver haired hanyou.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But I do own myself. And uh... Amanda owns Amanda...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1

Two girls sat in front of the TV in awe. Their favorite silver haired hanyou was in a vicious battle. They were huddled together in fear of the storm that was raging outside the window. A commercial came on the television. "Why is there always a storm Jaime?" the younger girl asked. The petit girl of 13 had short brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. "I dunno Panda," the girl of 15 replied, slightly annoyed. She was taller and had short dark brown hair. Her hazel eyes focused on her cousin. She hadn't meant to get annoyed, it just happened. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed and the two girls screamed and huddled closer together. The power went out as the show came back on. Jaime cringed. "Get a flashlight Amanda," she whispered. Amanda clicked the flashlight on in her cousin's face. "I told you to call me Panda," she frowned. Jaime took the flashlight out of her hands. "Whatever," she mumbled. She knew she was getting annoyed for no reason again, but at the moment she was more worried about being in the dark. Amanda stumbled over to the bag she had brought with her from her house. She pulled out a second flashlight. She clicked it on and watched the beam of light end at the ceiling. "Let's have a flashlight war!" she exclaimed quietly. Jaime narrowed her eyes. "Let's not and say we did," she said sarcastically. Amanda mumbled something about the older girl being no fun. Thunder crashed again, sending the girls flying. Amanda jumped behind the couch where Jaime kept extra blankets. Jaime rubbed her head where she had knocked it on the wall. "This sucks," she said loudly. She was surprised her parents hadn't woken up with all the noise they were making. "C'mon Panda," she said. "Get out from back there." Amanda slowly climbed back over the couch and sat on the blanket on the floor. The pair edged toward the window to see how close the storm was. As they reached the window ledge, a bolt of lightning hit the awning of the porch. Amanda grabbed her older cousin's arm and pulled her backwards. "Why the hell didn't you move!" she shouted. Soon flames shot up around the window. "We have to get my parents up!" Jaime shouted, running to her door. More flames blocked the way. She stumbled backwards. Amanda scrambled to Jaime. _'We're going to die,' _Jaime thought. She shook the thought from her mind and looked around the room for an exit. It was like the flames were encasing her room alone. Both girls shut their eyes tight as the two windows smashed inward. Amanda dared to open her eyes to see the flames had turned a brilliant blue color. "Jaime," she shouted, shaking the cowering teen. "The fire! It's not the same!" Jaime raised her head and opened her eyes. "What the hell?" she muttered. "It looks like foxfire!" Amanda shouted happily. Jaime pushed her hair out of her face. "What the hell?" she said again. "That all you can say?" Amanda asked, reaching for the flame. "Are you nuts!" Jaime shouted, lunging herself onto Amanda. "What the hell are you two doing?" an annoyed voice asked. Amanda pushed Jaime off her. "Oh. My. God."

A silver haired, dog eared, boy stood in front of them. A small boy with pointed ears climbed onto his shoulder. "They recognized my foxfire!" he shouted excitedly. A raven haired girl came out from behind the boy in red. "Are you two alright?" she asked, offering a hand to help them up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cousin helped me a lot with this. Her name _is _Amanda and I _do _call her Panda. Tell us what you think! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha.

Ch. 2

The girls stood up slowly, taking in the people standing in front of them. "You're Kagome!" Jaime shouted, "And you're Shippou!" Shippou blushed. Kagome smiled. "And you're," Jaime was cut off by Amanda walking towards the silver haired hanyou. "Is it really you?" she questioned. InuYasha took a step back. "Uh," he mumbled, "yeah." While Kagome was explaining the situation to Jaime, Amanda was wrestling InuYasha to the ground to get at his ears. "Well," Kagome began, ignoring the ruckus behind her. "I'm not quite sure how we ended up here, but I'm glad we didn't meet some dangerous monster!" Jaime nodded, not willing herself to speak any further. A soft purring was heard from behind them and the turned to see Amanda scratching behind InuYasha's ears. "Aw aren't you just the cutest thing alive!" Amanda shrieked with happiness. Kagome's eye twitched. Noticing the begging of a fight, Jaime jumped in. "Listen," she said quietly. "I'm really grateful you guys got rid of that fire, but I'd really like an explanation." Amanda piped up. "Oh who really cares!" she exclaimed. "Come pet his ears, they're the softer than anything I've ever felt before!" Kagome snapped. "SIT BOY!" This shook InuYasha out of his bliss. "What was that for wench?" Kagome and InuYasha started arguing. Jaime pulled Amanda over to her. "This has to be a dream," she whispered. "There's no way this is real!" Amanda pinched Jaime's arm. She shouted in pain and bopped Amanda on the head. "Did you feel that?" Amanda asked rubbing her sore head. "Yes," Jaime said through gritted teeth. "Then it's not a dream!" Amanda stated happily, making her way back towards InuYasha. "Why can't you be more like her?" InuYasha screamed finally, pointing to Amanda. "What?" screeched Kagome, her anger rising quickly. InuYasha quickly realized his mistake and put his hands up defensively. "Oh, uhm, nothing never mind," he mumbled. Kagome turned to face Amanda. "Hands off," she said angrily. Amanda pulled her hand away form the furry ear and crossed her arms. "How about that explanation," Jaime said. Kagome swiped her hand through the air as if waving the subject away. "Never mind that now," she said bluntly. "Pack up quickly so we can leave." Amanda piped up at this. "Leave to go where?" Kagome didn't turn to face her. "I was talking to her, not you." Amanda sniffled and turned away from Kagome. "Scuse me," Jaime dared. "But where would we be going?" Kagome waved her hand through the air again, visibly getting annoyed. "The Feudal Era," she stated plainly. Jaime wasn't sure she heard right. "Say again?" Kagome gave her a dark look. "You heard me, now go pack." Not daring to question the angered miko further, Jaime grabbed Amanda's arm and ran to her closet. She shoved random clothes into a bag and got changed quickly. Before they returned to the three uninvited guests Jaime whispered to Amanda, "Try not to get Kagome angry. We've seen what she can do. I'd rather not end up on the same list as Kikyo." Amanda nodded, the smile not fading from her face. They all stood close to Kagome and a second later, the two cousins were seeing the same sparkling blue light they saw in the anime series they enjoyed so much.

_**ok so that's it for now. I'm gonna start trying to write longer chapters and update more often cause I know that once school starts I'm not gonna have time for anything!**_


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha.

Ch.3

As Amanda shrieked and ran around the Fuedal Era, Jaime knelt down near the two tailed cat demon Kirara. "Hey there," she held out her hand, inviting the small cat to come closer. Kirara nudged her hand and mewed happily. "Wow," Sango smiled. "Usually she doesn't like strangers that much." Jaime smiled. "I love cats," she said as Kirara rolled over to get her belly rubbed.

"Oh," she remembered she hadn't introduced herself. "My name's Jaime. That's my cousin over there." She pointed to Amanda, who was still running all around. Sango smiled as Miroku appeared behind her. But then she made a face. "You pervert!" she shouted, slapping him on the cheek. Kirara jumped onto Jaime's shoulder and mewed softly. Miroku then spotted her and smiled. "Hello there lovely lady," he said, walking to her. "Would you care to bear my children?" After an earsplitting crack, Miroku was on the ground with a huge bump on his head and a large mark on his cheek. Jaime's arm was still raised and so was Sango's Hiraikotsu. Amanda ran over. "Wow," she breathed. "You knocked him out!" Jaime was blushing. "If that pervert asks you that question I will do more than knock him out!" she screeched.

Kagome walked over. "We're going to need to set up camp," she said, taking note of how dark it was. Sango agreed, Miroku still sprawled across the ground. "What?" InuYasha protested. "Why set up camp now? We could easily travel a few more miles!" Amanda yawned. "It's really late," she said, sleep depervation finally setting in. "I don't know about you," Jaime said. "But I need my rest." InuYasha let out a noise of protest but started setting up camp anyway. After a few minutes, everyone was asleep. Sort of.

Jaime lay awake, arms behind her head, staring at the night sky. "How is this going to work?" she asked herself. "Mom and dad are going to wonder where I am. Aunt Diane and Uncle Harry are going to be angry when they find out that Amanda disappeared in the middle of the night." She let out a deep sigh. "Who're you talking to?" Jaime sat up. InuYasha was sitting by a tree a foot away. Jaime rubbed the back of her head. "I can't stay here," she confessed to him. "I need to go home. Both of us." InuYasha looked at Amanda and then back to Jaime. "I don't know how to get you back," he todl her. "It was an accident that you got here. Kagome made the decision once we found you. We couldn't just let you go on, you would have told someone about us. We can't be real." Jaime raised a brow. "I'm tired," she said. "This will make more sense in the morning. Better yet, I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream. Boy, this'll make a great fanfic." She lay back down, closing her eyes, and within seconds she was asleep.

I know it's been forever, I'm really sorry. I promise to update quicker now.


End file.
